Naruto: The Rising
by Kyojin2001
Summary: What if Nagato did not die when he revived the people of Konohagakure? But what if it was at a cost. Nagato on the brink of death after reviving the people of Konoha was visited by the Sage of Six Paths the Sage telling him in fact he was his reincarnation and that he must help the Children of the Prophecy Naruto and Sasuke to get stronger ,as well as to work together.
1. True Pain

Hello everyone sorry for the mishap on the first chapter therefore I am going to give you guys a nice first chapter. This story will be in 3 POV Nagato, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke will come in the story later on so be warned. Ok thank you for reading now let us begin NARUTO: THE RISING.

Nagato POV:

Nagato slumped over in his chair that sent large amounts of chakra to his body every few seconds to keep his body alive. As the life was leaving from his body he felt as if his soul was moving. Time seemed to collapse on itself as everything in the world stopped for a few seconds but to Nagato it would seem like 5 minutes. He stood in a completely White room that shined from every direction. He turned in a full circle slowly and when he got back into his original place he saw a man he never thought he would see before in his life. The eyes, hair, and black balls that hovered below the man was the only thing he needed to know that the man standing in front of him was God him self or should he say Hagaromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths himself to he his fullest glory.

Nagato was instantly brought to one knee by his own will his eyes staring at the man. He opened his mouth as he felt the raw power rolling off the man. A power he had never felt before a day in his life.. He knew what was happening he was finally going to be condomed for his sins by the Sage of Six Paths himself. He thought from his own opinion that for to experience great peace it first had to no true "Pain". A single tear fell out of his eye his previous actions overcoming his mind. He heard the mystical sounding voice of the Sage say " You are wrong Nagato there were no sins commited by you. In our world there truly is no sin. What you thought was good was good in your own mind but not in the minds of others. I in the long past have experienced the same. When me and my righteous brother sealed our mother Kaguya some thought we were evil for the actions of ourselves. I am not saying what you did was good but it was your own opinion so I deem you for having free will to call you Nagato a good man. I only have a little time as I need to past a little information on to you, you may ask questions but not to big of questions as the world will only be frozen for 5 seconds rather here it will feel like 30 minutes : said the Sage.

Nagato rose up 3 feet away from the Sage. He opened his mouth saying " Please ask what you must ". He would see the Sage raise the black staff made of a considerably high ammount of chakra that no normal nija can not produce. Nagato realised that the sage wanted him to take the staff into his hand. Nagato grabbed the staff from the middle and felt a small burst of power. Instantly he knew all his mentally and physically capabilities were risen by a small ammount enough that someone would realise he grew stronger. The staff disapeered after the power rush and appeared back in the Sage's hand. The Sage would say " Nagato on your hands are two very powerful seals that can only be used once on the reincarnations of my sons Indra and Asura there reincarnations being Sasuke and Naruto. Indra was what some would say a true prodigy having my eye power. My younger son however Asura was a dead last being defeated by Indra easily. Asura had my chakra so only in needful times his chakra would make him unbeleavibly more stronger. You all ready saw that with both Naruto and Sasuke it seems. The seal on your left hands represents Yin which holds the power to my chakra. That seal when Naruto really needs it you must place it on him giving him great power. The seal on your right hand Yang holds the power to my eye prowess giving Sasuke great achievments with his doujutsu beyond your own Rinnegan " said the old man.

Nagato nodded his head waiting for the man to go on as he understood everything so far." The Tailed Beast you have been collecting from the Mysterious Masked Man has been nothing but a trap he was going to take your Rinnegan as soon as the plan was done. The Tailed Beast he gathered will only be used to start a battle so big it could destroy the world. I have told you everything I could. I only leave you with these two warnings. Resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Beware of the Ten Tails ".

Nagato would feel the same feeling he had when he soul was transported it to the other plane of existence only that it was being felt in reverse. His soul appeared in his body as he took alot of air in picking hias body up himself scaring Naruto who fell on the ground pointing his finger at him saying " How the hell did you do that a minute ago you looked like you were about to die of starvation now it looks as if you have ate alot and your red hair has come back ".

( This is Naruto suprise face I could not have left it out imgres?imgurl= albums/b89/miertje86/Anime%252520Gifs% ~c200&imgrefurl= /images/naruto%2520shocked&h=200&w=200&tbnid=5KQuL7sKEjtiuM:&zoom=1&docid=yhJ8yy_wZlD-eM&ei=e9B3VaKZDYmWsAWCzoKwCw&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygAMABqFQoTCOLCsMe3hMYCFQkLrAodAqcAtg)

Nagato would look at Naruto sweat dropping as he broke out of the restraints of his chakra chair and the chakra rods embedding his back. He floated down to the ground looking at Konan " Konan my last orders to you as leader of Akatsuki are to go to Ame and turn it into a true happiness unlike I have done. I may have freed it from Danzo and made it slightly vetter but it still not his experincing happiness. Lady Angel would nod her head as her whole body turned into paper flying off in the distance. Nagato would then look at Naruto and say " Naruto become my student you have seen the good in me now I must return that favor ". Naruto would look at Nagato climbing from the ground and say " Ok but first we have to get back to the village ". Nagato nodded his head as he performed multiple handseals and thrusted his hand to the ground using a Reverse Summoning JUutsu. Before he teleported away he would grab Naruto hand and they would appear in the middle of Konoha where all ninja old and nbewly revived would lok at them. They would finally realise there destroyer Pain was among Naruto taking out there weapons and some beginning to do handseals Naruto raised his head saying " Stop now ".


	2. Chapter 2

What if Nagato did not die when he revived the people of Konohagakure? But what if it was at a cost. Nagato on the brink of death after reviving the people of Konoha was visited by the Sage of Six Paths the Sage telling him in fact he was his reincarnation and that he must help the Children of the Prophecy Naruto and Sasuke to get stronger as well as to work together. Post Destruction of Konoha, Stronger Naruto and Sasuke but not God like. 


End file.
